Kosárlabda és fiúk
by LanaAngels
Summary: [SZÜNETEL] ¡Fordítás! Egy-egy romantikus történet rólad és a kedvenc kosarasaidról.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

_**Halii, nos ez egy fordítás, amelybe TE vagy párosítva minden kis édes fiúval, aki megfordul a Kuroko no Basukeban. ^^  
Első számú legyen a címszereplő, Kuroko Tetsuya!**_

_**Megjegyzés: nem az enyém sem a szereplők, sem az eredeti történet, sem pedig te:D**_

**_Eredeti sztorit írta: Shiromasha, minden érdem az övé^^_**

* * *

„Tetsuya, már három órája itt vagyunk! Éjjel fél 12 van. Nem mehetnénk már haza?", mondtad ásítva és nyújtózkodva, fáradtan a fiúra tekintve.  
„Csak még egy pár dobást, [Név]-san, már majdnem meg van." a kék szemei csillogtak, ahogy tovább pattogtatta a labdát, mielőtt rádobta volna a kosárra – és eltévesztette. Egy hónapja minden nap ezt gyakorolja. Nem csinál semmi mást evésen, alváson és edzésen kívül. Már egy kissé zavar, hogy nem tölthetsz _egyetlen_ romantikus pillanatot sem az imádott Tetsuyáddal, de a kosárlabda sokat jelent neki, és így neked is.

Nagyot sóhajtottál, és odamentél hozzá, a kezed pedig a vállára tetted. „Nyugi, előbb-utóbb sikerülni fog. Gyakorlat teszi a mestert, nem igaz?", mondtad fáradtan mosolyogva, és megpusziltad az arcát. Kuroko motyogott egy halk „Igen."-t, és elfordította a fejét. Biztos vagy benne, hogy láttad elpirulni, de úgy döntöttél ezt most nem hozod fel.  
„Hazakísérlek, nem lenne szabad egyedül hazasétálnod ilyen későn."  
„Te vagy az, aki magával hozott, és eddig kellett rá várni…" morogtad, miközben a kézfogásban összefontad az ujjaid az övéivel.

_**Következik: Kiyoshi Teppei**_


	2. Kiyoshi Teppei

Kirúgtad az ajtót, majd körbenéztél a szobában, míg meg nem pillantottad, amit keresel.  
„Te!", mondtad a kórházi ágyon fekvő barna hajú fiúra mutatva. „Nem megmondtam, hogy légy sokkal óvatosabb, és ne becsüld túl a képességeidet?!", gyorsan az ágyhoz rohantál, és szorosan átölelted.  
„Áh, sajnálom. Azt hittem, menni fog." mondta Teppei ártatlanul mosolyogva, a nyakadhoz dörgölőzve. Az egyik iskola elleni meccsen meghúzta a lábát, és azonnal le kellett hozni a pályáról. Te nem lehettél ott a mérkőzésen a részmunkaidős állásod miatt, de amint megkaptad az üzenetet, hogy Teppei megsérült, azonnal a kórházba rohantál.

„Egy másodpercig abbahagynátok a turbékolást?", kérdezte Hyūga Junpei idegesen.  
„Ja, nem kell emlékeztetnetek, hogy nekünk nincs barátnőnk." nyafogott Koganei Shinji.  
Te csak kinyújtottad a nyelved, majd érzékien megcsókoltad Teppeit. Senki sem fog megállítani, hogy mikor turbékolj a butus barátoddal. Mellesleg nem úgy tűnik, mintha Teppeit zavarná.

_**Következik: Kagami Taiga**_


	3. Kagami Taiga

Kagami Taiga egy szörnyeteg a pályán; egy tigris. Olyan gyorsan fut, hogy alig bírod rajta tartani a szemedet, olyan magasra ugrik, hogy attól félsz, lefejeli a gyűrűt – megint. Ezzel szemben a pályán kívül olyan szelíd, mint egy kiscica, és egyáltalán nem hasonlít tigrisre.

„Uhm, [Vezetéknév]-san, azon gondolkoztam, ho-ho-hogy van-e ke-kedved átjönni hozzám? Nem úgy, uh, semmi perverzre nem gondoltam, csak szeretnél velem egy kis időt tölteni, vagy nem…?", kérdezte lehajtott fejjel. Már látható volt, ahogy füstöl a feje…  
„Persze." válaszoltad egy vállrándítással és gyengéd mosollyal. „Jól hangzik."  
Taiga valami érthetetlen szavakat motyogott, de sikerült kihallanod belőlük a lényeget: „Alig várom." és őrülten elvörösödött.

**_Következik: Hyuga Junpei_**


	4. Hyuga Junpei

Ha van valami, amit sosem fogsz megunni, az a Seirin kosárlabdacsapat edzésének figyelése. Különösen az egyikük keltette fel a figyelmedet, a csapatkapitány, Hyūga Junpei. Ahogy utasításokat kiáltozott, fegyelmezett és irányított teljesen feltüzelt. A szemei mindig olyan intenzívek, mindig olyan összeszedett és-

„Hé, vigyázz!" Ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit hallottál, mielőtt egy nagy narancs és fekete kosárlabda pont arcon talált. Leestél a padról, és beütötted a fejed a hideg padlóba. Valami lefolyt az orrodból a szádig; vér.  
„Oh, öcsém, ez fájhat!", közölte Kagami a nyilvánvalót. Junpei vetett rá egy sötét pillantást, majd feléd nyújtotta a kezét, te pedig – bár kicsit hezitálva – elfogadtad, és ő felhúzott. A látásod kissé homályos volt, de könnyedén kivetted Junpei aggódó arcát.

„Jól vagy?", kérdezte, felemelve a fejed, hogy jobban lásson.  
„Igen." nyögted ki, bár nem volt valami meggyőző.  
„Srácok, ti itt maradtok és folytatjátok az edzést, amíg én elviszem…" rád nézett várva, hogy mondd a neved.  
„[Vezetéknév] [Keresztnév]."  
Gyorsan bólintott egyet. „Elviszem [Vezetéknév]-sant a gyengélkedőre."

A gyengélkedőn a nővér azt mondta, nincs ok az aggodalomra, de ne erőltesd meg magad a nap további részében. Junpei szintén ott volt végig figyelve rád, és a nővér mondandójára. A szemei végigpásztázták az arcod, mire még jobban elpirultál, már ha ez lehetséges.

„Sajnálom." mondta Junpei idegesen vakargatva a fejét, és a padlót nézve.

„Kérlek, ne aggódj emiatt, Hyūga-senpai, jól vagyok!", biztosítottad egy gyenge mosollyal. Junpei sóhajtott, de azért egy kicsit ő is elmosolyodott.  
„Kagami még megfizet ezért az orrvérzésért…" mondta. „Ha szeretnéd, nyugodtan az arcához vághatsz egy labdát. Nem bánná."  
Erre nevetni kezdtél. „Meggondolom." mondtad, majd felkeltél a gyengélkedő ágyról.  
„Köszönöm, hogy elkísértél, senpai."  
„Ah, semmiség. Remélem, ezután is eljössz az edzésekre, bár még csak egy párszor láttalak." mondta Junpei, majd elnézett, ami jó volt; nem akartad, hogy lásson még egy orrvérzés közben.

**Következik: Koganei Shinji**


	5. Koganei Shinji

„Shinji-kun, megint azt csinálod." mondtad, miközben a jegyzetfüzetedbe firkálgattál.

„Eh? Mit csinálok?", kérdezte meglepetten.

„Bámulsz." felemelted a fejed, hogy ránézz és vigyorogva felhúztad a szemöldöködet.

„Oh, err, bocsi." mondta az arcát vakargatva, mosolyogva, és kissé elpirult.

„Nem kéne neked is jegyzetelned?", kérdezted a ceruzát letéve, miközben előhalásztál egy üveg vizet a táskádból.

„Nah, csak megkérem Izukit, hogy később segítsen nekem~."

„Olyan lusta vagy, Shinji-kun. Így nem fogsz jó jegyeket kapni." mondtad a szemeidet forgatva.

„Ne aggódj, [Név]-chan, úgyis kosarazni fogok. Ahhoz nem kellenek jó jegyek."

„De ahhoz igen, hogy bekerülj egy egyetemre vagy főiskolára." vitatkoztál sóhajtva, ő pedig csak idiótán vigyorgott.

Aztán egy ijesztő vigyor ült az arcodra. „Vagy talán lehetnél egy első-osztályú férj? Az én első-osztályú férjem."

Koganei megpróbált néhány szót dadogni, míg te mosolyogva ittad a hűs vizet. Olyan aranyos, amikor zavarba jön.

_**Következő: Izuki Shun**_


	6. Izuki Shun

„Nézd ezt! Ebben több mint 300 új szóvicc van! Elképesztő!" Izuki Shun szemei csillogtak, amint egy vastag könyvet tartott a magasba, mintha az égből való volna. Számára talán az is volt.

„Ez pontosan ugyanolyan, mint a másik szóvicces könyved, nem?", kérdezted a háta mögül leskelődve. Erre vadul rázni kezdte a fejét.

„Nem, abban csak 100 új szóvicc volt, és egy részük nem is volt új!", Izuki felháborodottnak tűnt, ami a te szemedben aranyos volt. Kicsit kacagtál, és átölted a hátát.

„Fura vagy, Shun~"dúdoltad a fülébe, mire ő idegesen nevetett.

„Ha te mondod, [Név]-san. Mondd, nem szeretnéd az egyiket a szülinapodra a következő hónapban?"

„Nem, kösz, de felolvashatsz belőle, miközben a kandalló előtt ölelkezünk~" javasoltad erősebben megszorítva a derekát.

„Ahaha, [Név]-san, az emberek figyelnek…"

„Jó~."

_**Következik: Kise Ryouta**_


	7. Kise Ryouta

Morogva és a szemeid dörzsölve kerested a rezgő telefonodat. Mikor megtaláltad egy kicsit káromkodva felvetted: „Igen, mi az?", kérdezted mérgesen.

Egy rendkívül izgatott hang szólt bele gyorsan és kissé magas hangszínben: „[Név]cchi, egy tök jó munkát ajánlottak Kínában! És a ruhák, amiket viselni fogok, a legjobb selyemből készültek! El tudod ezt hinni?! Tuti, hogy nem!"

„Igen, igen, jó neked, Ryō-kun, most már letehetem?"

„De [Név]cchi~!", Kise Ryōta tovább nyafogott. „Olyan jó híreim vannak, te pedig nem is örülsz! Te vagy a negyedik, aki le akarja tenni…"

Sóhajtottál egyet. „A negyedik? Kik voltak a többi szerencsétlen lelkek?"

„Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi és Kasamtsu-senpai. Hé, mit értesz 'szerencsétlen lelkek' alatt?"

„Ugh, jó éjt, Ryō-kun!", közölted, majd letetted. Valószínűleg kapni fogsz egy mérges üzenetet, de az még várhat. Egy modell barát egy kicsit idegesítő tud lenni. Kedves meg minden, de nem elég kedves, hogy hagyjon eleget aludni.

**_Következik: Mitobe Rinnosuke_**


	8. Mitobe Rinnosuke

„Mitobe-kun, ezt szeretnéd vagy inkább azt?", kérdezte két fajta fűszert tartva. Ő hümmögött, és átvette tőled a fűszereket, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse őket. Egy átható vizsgálat után mosolygott, és visszaadta a fűszeresebbet.

„Ooh~, ma egy kicsit merész vagy, nem igaz~?", gúnyolódtál, mire ő megsimogatta a fejedet.

Ezután a kasszához mentél fizetni, de Mitobe gyorsan eléd vágott könnyedén kikapva a fűszert a kezedből, és kifizette.

„Ezt nem kellett volna, Mitobe-kun." mondtad duzzogva. „Tudod, van elég pénzem egy csomag fűszerre."

Mitobe mosolygott, és megpuszilta a fejed búbját, majd kezedet az ő nagy kezébe helyezte.

„Azt hiszem, igazad van." mondtad, néhány hajtincset söpörve a piruló arcodba. Annak ellenére, hogy Mitobe nem a szavak embere, mindig igaza volt.

**_Következik: Midorima Shintarou_**


	9. Midorima Shintarou

******_Phantomhive: Köszi^^ Jönnek a fejezetek, mikor van kedvem belefogni ebbe a kb. 15 perces nagy munkába :D De ha tudom, hogy vannak, akiket érdekel, igyekszem szorgalmasabb lenni._**

Sóhajtva felhúztad a sálad egészen az orrodig, remegve, amint a hideg szél az arcodba fújt. Lekésted a buszt és az iskolában hagytad a kesztyűdet, most pedig egy sötét, üres utcán sétálsz az ősz végén; fagyoskodva. Átkoztad a szerencsédet, amiért ráadásul egyre hidegebb is lett.

Az utca végén volt egy vegyesbolt, ami pont jól jött.

„Áh~, végre valami jó!", sóhajtottad a sáladba, mikor beléptél a boltba, és érezted, ahogy a forró levegő az arcodba csap. Lehunytad a szemed, és élvezted, hogy a tested felmelegszik.

„Bocsáss meg," mondta egy mély hang."Arrébb mennél egy kicsit?"

Kinyitva a szemeidet egy pár zöld szemet láttál szemüveg mögött. Rögtön felismerted: Midorima Shintarō, a Shūtoku hárompontos dobója.

„Bocsi." mondtad oldalra lépve, a tekinteted elfordítva. „Hmmph!", mondta megigazítva a szemüvegét, és elment melletted.

„Te [Vezetéknév] [Név]-san vagy, igaz? A Shūtoku női csapatának irányítója, ha nem tévedek."

„I-igen, én vagyok." nevettél idegesen. „Nem gondoltam volna, hogy felismersz."

„Nem mintha érdekelne, de nem játszol rosszul. Így tovább!"

„Áh, köszönöm, Midorima-kun." mosolyogtál. Az arcod felforrósodott, sosem hitted volna, hogy a Csodák Generációjának egy tagja elismer téged, főleg nem a közömbös és büszke Midorima Shintarō.

_**Következik: Takao Kazunari**_


	10. Takao Kazunari

Takao nevetése hangos volt, mint mindig, az arca szó szerint ragyogott. „Gyerünk, [Név]-chan! Fuss gyorsabban, menni fog!", nevetett, és hátranézett, hogy lásson izzadva és levegő után kapkodva.

„Én" lihegted. „jövök, de" _levegő_ „te" _levegő _„túl" _levegő_ „gyors vagy!"

Takao egyhelyben kocogott és vigyorgott. „Oh, csak lusta vagy~! Gyerünk, mozgasd a lábat kicsit többet, és magasabbra!", utasított.

Úgy érezted, meg fogsz halni; a lábaid tégla nehézségűek voltak, a karjaid súlyként lengtek a tested mellett, és biztos voltál benne, hogy a halálodon vagy.

Takao sóhajtott, de mosolygott rád, és kinyújtotta a kezét. „Akkor azt hiszem, fognom kell a kezed, kisbaba." gúnyolódott.

„Sajnálom, ez nagyon kedves volt tőled, de tényleg fáradt vagyok. Takao, elviszel, már nem kapok levegőt." kérlelted, és megszorítottad a kezét. Egy halvány kuncogással leguggolt, hogy felmászhass a hátára. „Köszönöm, Takao."

„Neked bármit, drágám." mondta, és lassan elkezdett kocogni.

**_Következik: Kasamatsu Yukio_**


	11. Kasamatsu Yukio

Az ő ötlete volt, hogy egyetek a tengerpartnál, nézzétek, ahogy a víz hullámzik és… csak üljetek csendben, míg a sirályok krákogása egyre hangosabbnak nem tűnik. Az arca kezdett elvörösödni, és folyton rád pillantott, majd le, és idegesen vakargatta az arcát. _Imádnivalóan nézett ki._

„Kasamatsu-senpai." mosolyogtál. „Mit fogsz rendelni? Én szerintem sült húst csípős szósszal, desszertre pedig gombóc~"

„Oh, uh, azt hiszem, én is." motyogta, és belekortyolt a vízbe, amit a pincér az imént hozott ki. A jégkockák csilingeltek, ahogy letette a poharat, ami úgy tűnt, megragadta a figyelmét.

Megköszörülted a torkod: „Láttam a múlt heti meccseteket. A Kaijō remekül teljesít a Téli Kupán, biztos vagyok benne, hogy megnyeritek." mondtad. Ez úgy tűnt, működik: az arckifejezése megváltozott, felemelte a tekintetét a jégkockákról, hogy rád nézzen, és azt mondta:

„Igen, persze, még mindig sokat kell edzenünk, de el fogunk oda jutni. Az edző csinált egy új edzésprogramot, egy szigorúbbat, úgyhogy nem biztos, hogy lesz időm a közeljövőben ilyen kimenőkre."

„Oh… nos, miután nyertetek, megint elmehetnénk valahova."

Egy hatalmas vigyor mutatkozott Kasamatsu arcán, amitől hihetetlenül jóképűen festett. Pirulva és nevetgélve lenéztél a menüre, boldogan mosolyogtál.

„Rendben, akkor megbeszéltük. Nagyon keményen fogok dolgozni, nem hagylak cserben." ígérte.

„Tudom, hogy nem, senpai."

_**Következik: Moriyama Yoshitaka**_


	12. Moriyama Yoshitaka

Sóhajtottál és karba tetted a kezed. Kise ezt nem úgy tűnik, mintha észrevette volna, mert valakinek integetett a hatalmas tömegből. Nem mertél odanézni, mi van, ha az a valaki tényleg jól néz ki? Akkor Kisének igaza lenne, és azt semmiképp sem akartad!

„Senpai, erre~!", kiáltotta, és hamarosan egy magas, sötéthajú férfi, keskeny fekete szemmel felétek tartott a tömegből.

„Kise, bocs, hogy késtem, fel… tar… tottak…" a férfi tekintetted rád irányult; néhányszor pislogott, majd rózsaszínűvé vált az arca.

„Moriyama Yoshitaka-senpai, bemutatom [Vezetéknév] [Nevet]!", mosolygott Kise büszkén, és átkarolta a válladat.

„Nagyon szép vagy." mondta Moriyama tátott szájjal.

„Hé, senpai, nyugodj le!"

„Áh, té-tényleg?" A kezeddel megérintetted a piruló arcod, és mosolyogva lenéztél a lábaidra.

„Nehogy már te is, [Név]-cchi!"

„Szeretnél bemenni? Kicsit hideg van idekinn." Moriyama felajánlotta a karját, a nagyon izmos karját, minthogy észrevetted, és bementetek.

„Most semmibe vesztek?!", kiáltotta Kise utánatok. Rosszul esett neki, de legalább igaza volt.

**~Film után, a mozi előtt~**

„Milyen volt a film?", kérdezte Kise, mikor kijöttetek nevetve, még mindig Moriyama karját fogtad.

„Eh~? Komolyan? Nem is tudtam, de fura!", nevettél, teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyva Kisét.

„Az edző végülis egy fura fazon." mosolygott rád Moriyama, szintén figyelmen kívül hagyva Kisét.

„Hé… Ez már nevetséges, ne vegyetek semmibe, basszus!"

**_Következik: Aomine Daiki_**


	13. Aomine Daiki

Vigyorgott, megint, az a hülye, ellenállhatatlan, csábító vigyor volt az arcán. Még a sötétkék szemei is baljósan csillogtak. Kuncogott.

„Nem tudsz nem rám nézni, mi, [Név]?", vigyorgott, a fejét támasztva.

„Fogd be, Dai-kun!", morogtál, de a vörös arcoddal és a ténnyel, hogy folyton rá-ránéztél elárult.

A Tōō Akadémia könyvtárában ültél, hogy tanulj, viszont ebből nem sok jött össze, mivel egy bizonyos kék hajú fiú folyamatosan elterelte a figyelmed a rohadt jó külsejével és megjegyzéseivel.

„Dai-kun, ideadod a ceruzát a tolltartómból?", kérdezted előkeresve a jegyzetfüzetedet, hogy kiírd a legfontosabbakat a könyvből, amit épp olvastál.

„Kérj meg szépen, és akkor meggondolom." válaszolta.

„Szépen kértelek! Ugh, jó; légy szíves, ideadnád a tolltartómat?", próbálkoztál, de a sötét fiú csak a fejét rázta, a vigyor az arcán egyre szélesebb.

„Kedvesebben!"

„Hogy-" kezdted, de aztán sóhajtottál: „Dai-kun, lennél olyan kedves, és ideadnád nekem a tolltartómat?", kérdezted olyan fényes mosollyal, ahogy csak tudtad.

„Nem."

„MI A FENE VAN VELED?! KOMOLYAN ENNYIRE GYEREKES VAGY?! ISTENEM, NEM HISZEM EL, HOGY SZERE-" Hirtelen eltakartad a szád a kezeddel, mielőtt a mondat többi része is kijött volna, de úgy tűnt, Aomine már tudja, mit mondtál volna. Először kissé meglepettnek tűnt, de aztán a jó öreg vigyor visszatért az arcára.

„Ooh~? Mi volt ez, [Név]?", érdeklődött előre hajolva, az arca csak pár centire volt a tiédtől. Kiabálás közben te is közel hajoltál hozzá; néha, mikor nagyon dühös vagy, nem tudod irányítani a tested. Aomine egyre közelebb hajolt, az orra gyengéden megérintette a tiéd.

„Aomine, kezdődik az edzés, szóval légyszi fejezd be az enyelgést a barátnőddel!", zavart meg titeket Imayoshi. Aomine vigyora eltűnt, és egy sötét pillantás került a helyére.

„Tch, mindegy." mondta. Még egyszer utoljára rád nézett, majd elment. Megesküdnél rá, hogy láttál egy halvány mosolyt az arcán.

_**Következik: Sakurai Ryo**_


	14. Sakurai Ryo

A csókjai egyre hevesebbek, egyre eszeveszettebbek lettek, és minél tovább voltak összezárva az ajkaitok, annál agresszívabbá vált. Levegő után kapkodva visszahúzódtál, és belenéztél a világosbarna szemébe.

„Ryō." mormogtad. „Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen erőszakos tudsz lenni…"

A vörös arca meglepetté változott, majd még egy csókot adott a szádra. „Sajnálom." ismételte csókok között, az arcod a kezei közt. Nevetés szökött ki a torkodon.

„Ne sajnáld, ez tetszik~" doromboltál, gyengéden megharapva az alsó ajkát. Sakurai felnyögött, mielőtt egy újabb lélegzetelállító csókot adott.

Sakurai jellemét, mi szerint egy félénk, sajnálkozó, feszült és szégyellős fiú felváltja a tény, hogy extrém tehetséges, ha a nők kielégítéséről van szó. Szerencsére csak egy hölgy érdekelte; te.

**_Következik: Wakamatsu Kousuke_**


	15. Wakamatsu Kousuke

Kōsuke dühös volt, nagyon dühös. Még nem láttad ennyire mérgesnek, és mint mindig, most is a Tōō ásza miatt volt. Nagyot sóhajtottál, és unott arccal veregetted a vállát.

„Mit képzel, ki ő?! Csak azért, mert ő az ász, nem csinálhat, amit csak akar, nem fair a többiekkel szemben, főleg nem velem szemben!", panaszkodott, és fel-alá járkált a szobádban. Egy sóhajjal kinyitottad az éjjeli szekrényedet, és kivettél egy cukorkát. Szükséged lesz a cukorra, ha egész éjjel a panaszkodását kell hallgatnod.

„És mellesleg," folytatta. „az edző csak azért kivételezik vele, mert van _tehetsége_, ami egyébként nem is olyan nagy szám! Úgy értem-" Mikor Kōsuke ilyen, szüksége van egy kis időre, hogy lenyugodjon a kevésbé agresszív önmagához. Te pedig nem tehetsz mást, mint ülsz és vársz, hogy végezzen. Ez néha eltartott egy darabig, néha nem olyan sokáig.

„Tudom, tudom." mondtad megütögetve az ágyat. „Egy seggfej. Ilyen egyszerű."

„Igen, de…" a fiú kieresztett egy elkeseredett sóhajt, és leült melléd. Az öklei és az állkapcsa még mindig össze volt szorítva.

„Semmi de, Kōsuke, te is egy remek játékos vagy. Ami azt illeti, te vagy a kedvenc játékosom~"dúdoltad, az álladat az erős vállára téve. Úgy tűnt, egy kicsit lenyugodott, de tudtad, hogy még mindig mérges. Egy drámai sóhajjal magadhoz fordítottad a fejét, és megcsókoltad.

„Csináljunk valamit, ami eltereli a gondolataidat, oké?", mondtad, és lehúztad magaddal az ágyra. „De semmi hangosat! Nem akarjuk, hogy anyu és apu ránk nyisson, nem igaz?"

„Egy kihívás?!", vigyorgott, és egy újabb csókért hajolt testével betakarva a tiéd.

_„Oh, remek, megint fel van pörögve." _gondoltad, nevetve a csókban. De legalább már nem Aominére gondol.

_**Következik: Murasakibara Atsushi**_


	16. Murasakibara Atsushi

A folyosón szökdelve megláttad a drága Murasakibara Atsushidat, amint épp egy csokit eszik, és az ablakon bámul kifelé. Megálltál mellette, hogy lásd, ami jelenleg leköti a figyelmét. Lábujjhegyre kellett állnod, hogy te is ki láthass az ablakon.

„Mit nézel, Atsushi? Valami érdekeset?", kérdezte, felé fordítva a fejed, hogy rámosolyogj.

„Nem~, csak Muro-chint nézem. A fura szemöldökű sráccal beszélget." mondta még egy falatot harapva.

„Ooh~? Tudom, ki ez; Kagami Taiga, a Seirin ásza. Úgy tűnik, egész magasra tud ugrani." tájékoztattad az óriást melletted, de nem tűnt érdeklődőnek. Csak kedvesen megütögette a buksidat.

„Ő csak egy senki, ne gondolj rá! Féltékeny leszek, tudod~."

Erre te kacagtál, és megfogtad a kezét. „Megnyugtatlak, Atsushi, te vagy az egyetlen számomra."

Ez úgy tűnt, tényleg megnyugtatta egy kicsit. „Menjünk, vegyünk még ennivalót, [Név]-chin, nagyon éhes vagyok~."

„Mi? Mi történt a csokival, ami az előbb nálad volt?"

„…Megettem, mi más? Menjünk!", mondta, miközben máris maga után vonszolt. „Vegyünk cukorkát~!"

„Cukorkát vagy ennivalót? Döntsd eeeeel~!", nyafogtál, amint elvonszolt a sarkon túlra. A fészkelődés sem segít, akkor csak egyszerűen felkap, és inkább ő visz téged is.

**_Következik: Himuro Tatsuya_**


	17. Himuro Tatsuya

Emberek, különösen fiatal nők bámultak a fiúdra, Himuro Tatsuyára. Az emberek általában ezt teszik, ha Tatsuyával vagy; hihetetlenül jól nézett ki. Még te is elgondolkoztál, nem kötött-e fogadást az ördöggel, amiért ilyen külseje van.

„[Név]-san, már megint úgy nézel rám." mosolygott rád Tatsuya.

„Ah," gyorsan elfordultál piros arccal. „sajnálom, Tatsuya-san."

Tatsuya halkan nevetett, azt mondta, semmi baj, és összekulcsolta a kezét a tiéddel. Úgy érezted, a szíved kiugrik a helyéről. Ez az egész még annyira új volt neked; van egy barátod, megbámulnak, egymás kezét fogjátok, _randiztok._ Jó volt, hogy Tatsuya türelmes és kedves volt veled, egy igazi úriember, amit imádtál benne.

„Együnk valamit, [Név]-san!", javasolta, és az egyik kedvenc éttermedhez vezetett. Honnan tudta?

„I-igen, kicsit tényleg éhes vagyok, honnan tudtad…?"

Tatsuya teljes szívéből nevetett, és szorosan átkarolta a válladat.

„Nos, vagy gondolatolvasó vagyok, [Név]-san~," kacsintott. „vagy csak hallottam, hogy korgott a gyomrod. Szerinted?"

Ebben a pillanatban rengeteg gondolatod támadt, a legtöbb arról, mennyire zavarban érzed magad, és hogy a fenébe hallotta, de hangosan semmit sem mondtál, túl kínos lett volna, így inkább beléptél az étterembe káromkodva a bajszod alatt. Tatsuya folytatta a nevetést, teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyva a pillantásokat, amik követik.

**_Következik: Haizaki Shougo_**


	18. Haizaki Shougo

„Hiányzik a régi frizurád." mondtad Shōgo fejét simogatva. „Olyan vad és menő volt. Most meg úgy nézel ki, mintha valaki más akarnál lenni. Ez pedig nem király, Shōgo."

„Úgy tűnik, a csajok nem értenek veled egyet." vigyorgott és kacsintott.

Most megsértődtél. „Ez meg mit akar jelenteni? Más lányokat bámulsz?", meredtél rá gyilkos tekintettel, a kezed ökölbe szorítva.

„Talán." poénkodott, és beleharapott a harmadik hamburgerébe. „Nem, mintha járnánk, vagy ilyesmi, basszus, még a gatyádba se engedsz be!" Most ő nézett rád csúnyán.

„Nem az a típus vagyok, aki minden sráccal összefekszik, aki tetszik neki, és JÁRUNK! Te kérdezted meg, hogy leszek-e a 'nőd' a múlt éjjel, hogy felejthetted el?"

Totál ideges voltál, hogy képzeli?

Shōgo ártatlanul vakargatta a tarkóját, felvonva egyik szemöldökét. „Tényleg ezt mondtam?", gondolkozott. Morogva hátradőltél a székedben, és kiengedtél egy fáradt sóhajt a fejed rázva.

„Jól van, jól van, nem fekszem le más nővel, ha" rád mutatott a hosszú mutatóujjával. „A második szintre emeljük a kapcsolatunkat. Megegyeztünk?"

„…Kezdem megbánni, hogy a nőd lettem, de tényleg."

„Akkor a harmadikra. Ez az utolsó ajánlatom."

„Ugh! Hihetetlen vagy, és ez mégis milyen ajánlat, idióta?!"

**_Következik: Hanamiya Makoto_**


	19. Hanamiya Makoto

Hanamiya nevetett, amint egy játékos a rivális csapatból üvöltve összeesett, a lábát szorongatva. A Kirisaki Daīchi nemrég fejezte be a játékot egy másik csapat ellen, most pedig a többi meccset nézték. Hanyamiya melletted ült, a gyerekkori barátja mellett. Az évek során egy kárörvendő, szörnyű fiatalemberré változott. Mindig kellemetlenül érezted magad, mikor negatív megjegyzéseket kiáltozott a többi játékosra, és gyűlölted a mocskos játékstílusát.

„Nézd már meg – mekkora vesztes! Még egy egyszerű lökést sem tud kezelni, szánalmas!", gúnyolódott.

„Ne mondd ezt, a másik játékost kéne megbüntetni amiatt a lökés miatt, szabályellenes." mondtad, de Hanamiyát nem érdekelte. Ő vért akart látni, vagy legalább néhány törött csontot.

„Ez nem valami sportszerű, senpai." A leszidásával nem érsz el semmit, esetleg egy kicsivel jobban érzed magad. Nem tudtad megérteni, Hanamiya hogy találhatja szórakoztatónak más emberek szenvedését – vagy az emberek bántását.

Egy másik játékos lett brutálisan fellökve; Hanamiya nevetett és tapsolt borzalmas megjegyzések kíséretében. Már nem bírtad tovább; undorítóan viselkedett, még te sem láttad ilyennek ezelőtt.

„Elmegyek." jelentetted ki, felálltál a helyedről, megfogtad a táskádat, és a kijárat felé indultál. Hanamiya nem vette jó néven, hogy otthagyjál, főleg nem te, egy alsóbbéves.

„Várj egy percet, kicsilány, csak viccelek! Nem mintha hallanának, vagy ilyesmi." mondta a karod után kapva, de hátraléptél.

„Nem vagyok kicsi, és nem fogom veled pazarolni az időmet, mikor ilyen szörnyű vagy!", üvöltöttél egy kicsit túl hangosan. Néhány néző a beszélgetéseteket érdekesebbnek is találta a meccsnél. Elpirultál zavarodban.

„Hazamegyek, ne kövess, Makoto!"

„Ne csináld már, [Név]-chan!" Ez alkalommal sikerült elkapnia a csuklódat, és a mellkasához húzott, _az izmos mellkasához_, és szorosan ott tartott.

„Engedj el, Makommf!" A hatalmas kezével befogta a száját, megakadályozva, hogy bármi értelmeset is mondhass.

„Menjünk az előtérbe, csak te és én!", mondta, és elindult veled. Valószínűleg hihetetlenül hülyén nézett ki, de mit tehettél volna? Nagyobb és erősebb volt nálad, valamint sokkal gonoszabb is.

Mikor kiértetek az előtérbe, nekinyomott a falnak, az egyik keze a fejednél volt, a másik a csípődön nehézzé téve a menekülést. Sötétvörös árnyalat színezte az arcodat, és érezted, ahogy az összes véred a fejedbe száll.

Hanamiya ördögien vigyorgott: „[Név]-chan, az arcod teljesen vörös. Szereted, ha durván a falhoz nyomnak? Rossz kislány~" dorombolt a füledbe, aztán megnyalta a fülkagylód. Hideg szaladt végig a hátadon, mikor erősen nekinyomta a csípőjét a tiédnek, és ahogy levegő utsán kaptál, rányomta a száját az ajkaidra, átdugva a nyelvét.

Mindig is kedvelted Hanamiyát, bár nehéz volt beismerni, főleg mikor ilyen szemét volt, de remélted, hogy megváltozik, mondjuk ez nem tűnt túl valószínűnek. A szerény erőfeszítésed, hogy ellökd magadtól csak megnevettette, és még többet akart. Meglepően visszahúzódott egy utolsó csókkal. „Viszlát később, [Név]-chan, és kérlek," ha a vigyora akár csak egy kicsivel is szélesebbre húzódna, biztosan szétszakadna az arca. „Ne felejts el szombaton szurkolni nekem! A kijáratnál foglak várni, miután győztünk."

Túl döbbenten (és egy kicsit zavarban), hogy válaszolj, bólintottál, megpróbálva lenyelni a nagy gombócot a torkodban.

„_Tényleg nem várom a szombatot…_" gondoltad, míg lecsúsztál a padlóra nyöszörögve.

**_Következik: Nijimura Shuuzou_**


	20. Nijimura Shuuzou

„Hogy van? Javult az állapota?"

„Nem, ugyanolyan. Nem tudom, mit tegyek, [Név]-san. Mi lesz, ha rosszabbodik, akkor mit fogok tenni?", sóhajtott Nijimura a fejét fogva. Visszatetted az edényeket a mosogatóba, és megtörölted a kezed. Mostanában költöztél el a szüleidtől, és Nijimura Shūzō gyakran meglátogatott. Vagy kicsit többször; úgy érezted, mintha már együtt élnétek. Mindig nálad volt (nem mintha bánnád), mert nem tudott otthon maradni. Nijimura apja nagyon beteg, az állapota egyre csak romlik, és ha javul is, hamarosan ismét leromlik.

„Sajnálom, Shūzō-kun. Van valami, amit tehetek érted? Bármi?", kérdezted, és a vállára tetted a kezed gyengéden megszorítva, míg egy puszit adtál a feje tetejére.

„Köszönöm, kicsim, de jól vagyok." Hátrahajtotta a fejét, és átkarolt. Te lehajoltál, és megcsókoltad, a puha, fekete haját simogatva.

„Csak szólj, ha bármit tehetek, jó?"

„Rendben."

_**Következik: Miyaji Kiyoshi**_


	21. Miyaji Kiyoshi

Megint nem figyelt rád; megint túlságosan lekötötte a meccs a tévében. Idegesen dobogtatta a lábát, ahogy előredőlve ült a kanapédon karba tett kézzel. A szemöldökét összevonta, a száját összehúzta, néha egy _Oh _vagy _Che_ szökött ki az ajkán. Te viszont inkább arra koncentráltál, mi történik a laptopodon.

„Oh, azt bezsákolhattad volna, te idióta!", kiáltotta Kiyoshi a tévének. „Láttad ezt?", kérdezte igazából senkitől. Hátradőlt a kanapén egy ideges sóhajjal, mikor a meccset megszakították reklámmal. Kiyoshi a tarkójára tette a kezét, és rád és az összpontosított arcodra nézett.

„Oi." mondta. „Lecsuknád a laptopodat egy percre?"

Felnéztél a képernyőről. „Mi az?"

„Jó barát vagyok?"

Elgondolkodtál. „Igen, gondolom."

Nem úgy tűnt, mintha ez lenne az a válasz, amit hallani akart, mert megrázta a fejét, és egy nagyot sóhajtott. „Megpróbálok jobb lenni, oké?"

Hogy jött fel a téma, hogy jó pasid-e vagy sem? Nem értetted, honnan jött ez az ötlete. Tudtad, hogy Kiyoshi szigorú volt magához, legfőképp, ha kosárlabdáról volt szó. Ez volt az első, hogy ilyet kérdezett tőled.

„Ha még ennél is jobb lennél, olyan lennél, mint egy manga-fiú. Én nem akarok manga-fiút, én csak az imádnivaló Kiyoshimat akarom." jelentetted ki, arrébb raktad a laptopot, és hozzábújtál.

„Tuti, hogy tudok-", kezdte, de félbeszakítottad egy csókkal.

„Csend, folytatják a meccset."

Kiengedett egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, ráhajtotta a fejét a tiedre, és tovább nézte a meccset, ám ezúttal csendben maradt. Csak akkor mondott valamit, mikor a játékról kérdeztél. Mindig válaszolt, de egy kicsit frusztrált volt, amiért nem tudsz ilyen egyszerű dolgokat.

„Nem értem, miért kapott hibát?"

„Ugye csak viccelsz?"

„Öö, igen?"

**_Következik: Otsubo Taisuke_**


	22. Otsubo Taisuke

Te és Taisuke a sorban álltatok, és vártátok, hogy bejussatok a vásárra, ami a városba érkezett. A keze a hátadon volt, hogy közel tartson magához. A sor előtt néhány srác gyűlt össze, mert valaki állítólag ellopta a jegyüket, amit már kifizettek, így be kell engedniük őket.

„Istenem, miért nem tudnak csak elmenni? Úgy viselkednek, mint egy rakás seggfej. Oh, várj, ők egy rakás seggfej!", morogtál. Taisuke jókedvűen kuncogott.

„Akkor talán szólhatnál nekik."

„Áá, akkor megpróbálnának megütni, vagy ilyesmi, és te is utánam jönnél, megrúgnád és összevernéd őket, hogy megmenthess. Mellesleg" mondtad hozzáhajolva. „Nem akarom, hogy összetörjék a helyes kis pofikádat. Tudod, hogy csak a tested miatt járok veled." viccelődtél.

„Áh, tényleg? Akkor úgy néz ki, mindketten a másik kinézete miatt járunk."

Kitört belőled a nevetés. „Igen~, ez az oka."

„Így van."

Taisuke arca teljesen komoly lett. Gyűlölted, mikor ezt csinálja; tetteti, hogy tök komoly, vagy nem tetteti, hogy komoly – sosem tudod eldönteni.

„Hé, hé~, hagyjuk abba a poénkodást!"

„Nem viccelek."

„Eh? Komolyan?"

„Komolyan."

„…Te fogod a lábamat, ugye? _Ugye?_", mosolyogtál idegesen.

„…Nem."

Ő 'fogta a lábad', de ezt nem mondta el, amíg oda nem értetek a vásárba. Szüksége volt egy kis mókára a szabadidejében, mivel a Shūtoku kapitányaként mindig szigorú és komoly volt. Még akkor is, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy egy vagy két órán át nem fogsz hozzászólni. A végén úgyis megbocsátasz neki, plusz ez segít egy csokit szerezni. _Sok csokit._

_**Következik: Okamura Kenichi**_


	23. Okamura Kenichi

Okamura az izmait feszítgette a lányoknak a közönségben. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy első-osztályú idióta. Folyton megpróbálta lenyűgözni a hölgyeket, de sosem szerezte meg a figyelmüket. Legalábbis nem úgy, mint ahogy gondolta. A lányok csak grimaszoltak és elfordultak, meg gorillának nevezték. Ő pedig aztán sírt és hisztizett neked – egy lánynak, aki tényleg kedvelte – arról, hogy nincs egy lány se, aki vonzónak találná.

„Hagyd abba a pityergést, Ken-kun!", sóhajtottál. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találni fogsz egy lányt, aki sármosnak, jóképűnek, imádnivalónak, viccesnek, vonzónak, édesnek, kedvesnek és" megharaptad az alsó ajkad. „_izmosnak _talál."

„Mondtál valamit, [Név]?"

„Áh, uh, n-nem." nevettél idegesen, aztán fellélegeztél. „_Hála Istennek, nem hallotta!_", gondoltad.

„Talán arra vagyok átkozva, hogy örökre egyedül éljek…" motyogta, a fejét jobban lehajtotta, mint egy visszautasítás után.

Kínosan, zavarodban vakargattad az arcodat, miközben alig hallhatóan motyogtad: „Engem, engem bármikor megkérdezhetsz, butus…"

Okamura felkapta a fejét, és kíváncsian nézett rád. „Tényleg?"

Teljesen vörös fejjel, de bólintottál.

Pár nappal később végre sikerült bevallanod Okamurának, milyen régóta vagy szerelmes belé, amitől meglepően felpörgött. Azt hitted, elpirul, elkezd dadogni, de ehelyett a 18 éves szenvedélyesen megcsókolt. Az emberek még mindig "Izomagyú Gorillának" nevezték, de ő a te… gorillád…? Rendben, talán nem tetszett a beceneve, de mindegy. A fiúd a Yōsen kosárcsapat kapitánya; a francba mindenki mással!

**_Következik: Nebuya Eikichi_**


	24. Nebuya Eikichi

„Nem érdekel, nem megyek el arra a béna bulira." morogta Nebuya elfordítva a fejét a rosszalló pillantásodtól.

„De igen."

„Nem!"

„Jó! Akkor inkább megkérdezem Hayama-kunt, legalább ő elég kedves ahhoz, hogy elkísérjen egy lányt egy buliba, szóval nem lesz egyedül, és nem fogja mindenki megkérdezni, hogy _miért _van egyedül."

Nem úgy tűnt, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet, hogy egy hiperaktív sráccal vagy egy buliban.

„Jaj, ne már, Eikichi, nem kell beszélgetnünk senkivel. Csak megállunk egy sarokban és ölelkezünk." nevettél, bár a magas fiú még mindig nem volt meggyőzve, csak fintorgott és a szemét forgatta.

„Valószínűleg normális kaja sem lesz." morgott. Ha nincs kaja, nincs Nebuya Eikichi.

„Majd az úton veszünk hamburgert."

„Legalább 15-re van szükségem."

„_15 hamburger?! Ugye csak viccelsz?!_", majdhogynem sikítottál. „Tudom, hogy mennyire szeretsz enni, de azért mégis, Eikichi! Türtőztesd magad!"

A buli valamilyen szinten sikeres volt, Nebuya nem viselkedett gyerekesen, csendben volt (néha kicsit morgott), és megette a hamburgerjeit, amik nagyon gyorsan eltűntek. Szerencse, hogy megkérted a barátnődet, a házigazdát, hogy dugjon el néhány hamburgert a házában.

„Amfnyimfra isfmerfsz." mondta teli szájjal. A pasid egy igazi úriember.

Grimaszoltál, ami sikeresen hasonlított egy mosolyra. „Sajnos túl jól ismerlek."

_**Következik: Hayama Kotarou**_


	25. Hayama Kotarou

**_Boldog szülinapot, Kotarou :)) (2015.július 25.)_**

Hayama Kotarou hangos volt, elképesztően hangos, bár ez nem újdonság. Ami újdonság az az volt, hogy ma _különösen _hangos. Már idegesített, mennyire boldog és könnyelmű; még csak nem is volt semmi jó kaja ebédre. _Mia fenéért van ilyen jó kedve?_

„Jahúú~, megvan, végre megvan!", kiáltotta egy fényes kártyát feltartva.

„Talán egy bankkártyát talált." gondoltad a fejedet a kezedbe támasztva, a vörösesszőke fiút nézve, amint fel-le ugrál.

„Eeh~, azt hittem, egy ilyet nagyon nehéz találni. Hogy szerezted meg, Hayama?", kérdezte egy barátja. Úgy tűnik, ez a kártya, amit Hayama fog egész értékes. Ez felkeltette az érdeklődésedet, de csak egy kicsit, így megkérdezted, mi az a kártya. Hayama meglepettnek látszott a kérdéstől, de aztán egy széles vigyort küldött az irányodba, odarohant hozzád, és az arcodba nyomta a kártyát.

„…Ez egy baseball kártya?", néztél rá összezavarodva.

„Igen! Egy nagyon ritka!"

„Szép." mondtad a kártyát forgatva a kezedben. Arany volt, és fényesen csillogott.

„Tetszik, [Név]?", kérdezte leülve melléd, hogy együtt nézze veled.

Elpirulva bólintottál, és motyogtál egy halk igent, majd visszaadtad. Nagyon közel ült hozzád, egy kicsit túl közel.

„Neked adom, ha leszel a barátnőm." nevetett, te viszont nem nevettél.

„M-mi?! N-nem, nem fogadhatom el-!", dadogtad, a pír az arcodon sötétebb lett, és Hayama ezt jól látta.

„Oh, gyerünk! Kereshetünk még több kártyát!" Átkarolta a vállad, és vigyorgott, mint egy idióta.

„Nem, egy feltétellel leszek a barátnőd."

„És mi lenne az?"

„Ha elviszel vacsorázni kártyakeresés helyett…"

Komoly arckifejezéssel átgondolta, majd ismét vigyorgott, mint egy idióta. „Akkor ez egy randi!"

Ha fiút szerezni ennyire egyszerű, miért nem volt még egy sem?

**_Következik: Mibuchi Leo_**


	26. Mibuchi Leo

„Ahaha~, ez nem teljesen igaz. Ha egy kicsit agresszívebben játszottak volna, talán tovább is eljuthattak volna. És ki tudja, talán mlg a Kaijōt és a Tōōt is legyőzték volna." jegyezte meg Leo a Rakuzan kapitányára vigyorogva.

„Még úgy is kétlem, hogy Tetsuya csapata képes volna legyőzni Daikit," mondta Akashi beleszúrva a villáját az ennivalóba.

Amikor Leo randira hívott, nem tudtad, hogy Akashi is veletek tart. Nem kedvelted a vöröst; volt benne valami, ami bizalmatlanná tett.

„Te mit mondasz, [Név]-san, szerinted a Seirin győzni fog?", kérdezte Leo a fejét a tiédre hajtva.

„Hm? Oh, öh, igen, persze." bólintottál érdektelenül. A kosárlabda nem egy olyan sport, amit élvezel; te inkább egy focis személy vagy.

„Úgy tűnik, a barátnődet nem érdekli a kosárlabda." mondta Akashi azokkal az ijesztő szemekkel bámulva rád.

„Nem, tényleg nem." vigyorgott rád Leo. Nem bánta, hogy nem szereted a kosárlabdát. „Nem mindenki szereti a kosárlabdát, és egészséges, ha nem értesz egyet mindenben a pároddal."

„Ha te mondod." Akashi felállt a székéből, letett pár bankjegyet az asztalra, és elment. Azt mondta, edzeni megy, nem mintha szüksége lenne rá.

„Ezt nézd meg – egyedül maradtunk~" Leo szája találkozott a nyakaddal; az orrát hozzádörgölte a nyakadhoz, és a füledbe suttogott: „Bocsi az előbbiért, egy kicsit magányos. Tűnjünk innen, hm? Mehetünk hozzám~?", hümmögött rengeteg romantikus (és néhány inkább szexuális) jelenetet a fejedben.

„I-igen, nagyon jól hangzik." értettél egyet, és elkezdted kilökni Leot a székéből.

_**Következik: Akashi Seij**__**ūrō**_


	27. Akashi Seijuro

Kifogytál a lehetőségekből; ő erősebb volt nálad, sokkal erősebb, mint te. Egy erőteljes ütéssel be is fejezett mindent. Vér folyt mindenfelé; a talaj alattad a saját véredtől ázott. Minden csontod összetört, a bőröd tele volt foltokkal, és az arcod. Nos, egyáltalán nem volt szép.

„Nem hiszem el, hogy megint vesztettem~!", siránkoztál, és eldobtad a PS3 konzolt. Lefeküdtél a hátadra, és elterültél az ágyadon legyőzve a nagy Akashi Seijūrō által a legújabb harci videó játékban.

„Ne légy letört, [Név], én győztes vagyok, mindig nyerek. Nem számít, mit-" Mielőtt befejezhette volna, egy párnát vágtál a fejéhez. Felálltál az ágyadon, és csípőre tett kézzel vigyorogtál:

„Nem nyered meg ezt a párnacsatááááá-!"

„Még ha csalsz, akkor sem fogsz győzni." mondta, és a lábadnál fogva magához húzott. A vörös és narancssárga szeme fényesen ragyogott. „Mindig én nyerek." mondta, és megcsókolt (meglepően) édesen.

_**Következik: Liu Wei**_


	28. Liu Wei

„Már mondtam, hogy nem kell mindig 'ön'-t mondanod. Fukui csak szórakozik veled." mondtad az udvarlódnak, Liu Weinek, de ő nem hitt neked.

„Nem szép _öntől_," kihangsúlyozta az ön szót. „hogy gúnyolódik velem. Mit számít, ha azt mondom 'ön' ahelyett, hogy 'te'?", kérdezte egy sunyi vigyorral. Egy legyintéssel véget vetettél a vitának, nem volt okos dolog vitát kezdeményezni Weijel, mindig megnyerte, ezért bármikor, ha úgy tűnt, a beszélgetés vitába torkollhat, meglegyintetted a kezed, és el is felejtettétek. Wei azt mondta, ez is egy formája a vereségre, mire te csak annyit mondtál: „Mindegy."

„Egyébként sajnálom a vereségeteket." mondtad pár perc csend után. Yōsen elvesztette a meccset a Seirin ellen, bár nem volt nagy hatással Weire. Ha igen, nem mutatta ki.

„Megesik." mondta és folytatódott a csend. Ez volt a helyzet Weijel, mindig olyan nyugodt volt, olyan csendes. Azt mondta, ez azért van, mert kényelmesen érzi magát melletted, amitől elpirultál, és dadogtál egy: „Én is."-t. Nem panaszkodhattál, ő volt a tökéletes barát; követett az iskolába, elvitt vacsorázni és moziba, és sosem kényszerített, hogy nézd meg a kosármeccseit. Tökéletes volt és csak a tiéd.

**_Következik: Fukui Kensuke_**


	29. Fukui Kensuke

„Ennek fura íze van." mondta Kensuke egy újabbat harapva az ételből, amit készítettél kettőtöknek.

„Nincs fura íze, olyan, mint általában." motyogtad savanyú tekintettel.

„Nem, komolyan, nagyon fura íze van. Még sose ettem ilyen furát. Mit tettél bele?"

„Semmit a szükséges hozzávalókon kívül. Őszintén, csak képzelődsz. Vagy lehet, hogy megbetegedtél?"

„Ha tovább eszem ezt, talán meg fogok…"

Lecsaptad a kezedet az asztalra, az erek már látszódtak a homlokodon. „Elég volt! Úgy csináltam, ahogy mindig szoktam, nincs benne semmi különleges összetevő, és NINCS FURA ÍZE!"

„…De egy kicsit igen." Elégedettnek tűnt magával. Ha viccel, akkor ez egy elég béna vicc (de Kensuke legtöbb vicce az volt).

„Jó, akkor ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy vacsorát csináltam neked."

„Nem, nem ez lesz." Még egy elégedett pillantás.

A legnehezebb dolog a Kensukéval való kapcsolatban a fura humorérzéke volt. Sosem tudtad megmondani, hogy komolyan beszél, vagy csak csipkelődő, viccelődő módban van. Mégis időnként nagyon édes volt, sőt, romantikus; plusz csodálatosan néz ki… Nem mintha ez annyira számított volna neked, de egy remek bónusz volt.

_**Következik: Imayoshi Shoichi**_


	30. Imayoshi Shoichi

Shōichi vékony ujjai legördültek a hátadon, egy kellemes módon. Te a nyakához bújtál, és a mellkasát simogattad.

„Nem akarsz valami mást csinálni, mint ezt az unalmas filmet nézni?", kérdezted kis csókokat lehelve az izmos nyakára.

„Mi jár a fejedben?", suttogta felemelve a fejed, az ajkait a tiéd fölött tartva. Mint egy válaszként megcsókoltad, a tarkóján lévő kezeddel közelebb húzva magadhoz. Ő vigyorgott viszonozva a csókot ugyanolyan erővel.

„Ravasz lány." motyogta az ajkaidnak, és az ölébe húzott. „Persze nem mintha bánnám."

Kuncogva rátetted a kezeidet az izmos mellkasára, érezve az izmait a vékony póló alatt, amit viselt.

„Nos, egyáltalán nem bánnám, ha levennéd a pólódat, Shō-kun~" turbékoltál a fülébe. Hümmögve megcsókolta az arcodat.

„Ez megoldható, drágám, habár" kezdte megrántani a _te_ pólódat. „Utálnám, ha én lennék az egyetlen póló nélkül. Biztosan te is le tudod venni a tiédet."

Egy halk nevetéssel levetted az ő pólóját, aztán ő is gyorsan levette a tiédet. Szükségtelen mondani, hogy tényleg akartad őt, ő pedig, a rohadt négyszemű jól tudta.

„Ez az én lányom~" suttogta mély hangján, végighúzva az ujját a meztelen testeden. Talán ez el volt tervezve; elvégre Shōichi egy igazi manipulátor.

**_Következik: Narumi Daisuke_**


	31. Narumi Daisuke

A fiú szemei csukva voltak, az ajka remegett, és ökölbe szorította a kezét. Valamint a frászt hozta rád.

„Elnézést, arrébb tudnál menni?", kérdezted egyik szemöldöködet felvonva a magas barnahajú fiútól.

„…dögös." motyogta, majd kiabálni kezdett. „ANNYIRA DÖGÖS! ANNYIRA DÖGÖS VAGY!"

„…Jól érzed magad?", kérdezted halál komolyan, ez a srác totál fura volt…

„Nagyszerűen most, hogy megláttalak, bébi!", kacsintott egy kicsit kínosan. „Egy magamfajta fickónak pont egy magadfajta lányra van szüksége. Mit szólsz hozzá, szeretnél járni velem?"

„Nem."

„Ez most komoly?! Ne már!"

„Nem. Nem fogod fel, Narumi-san? A nem az nem."

„De… de… AAARGH!" Idegességében már a haját tépte. „Hé, várj egy percet! Te tudod a nevem?"

„Nos, igen… egy osztályba járunk, te idióta." bámultál rá a lehető legcsúnyábban.

„Oh… Ez azt jelenti, hogy minden nap láthatlak, igaz?"

„Mi?! N-nem! Csak vicceltem, én-!" Nem fejezhetted be a mondatot; Narumi máris előjött néhány ötlettel, mit fogtok csinálni a jövőbeli randijaitokon. Narumi Daisuke nem fog békén hagyni, legalábbis egy ideig biztosan.

_**Következik: Ogiwara Shigehiro**_


	32. Ogiwara Shigehiro

„Shige-kun, nem akarod látni Kuroko-kunt a Rakuzan ellen játszani? Ez a legrégebb óta várt meccs, biztos jó lesz." javasoltad Shigehirora mosolyogva.

„Nem, köszi, [Név]-chan… Inkább nem." mondta egy szomorú mosollyal, hátat fordítva neked.

„Biztos? Lehet, hogy megint találkozol Kurokoval. Nem lenne jó?", kérdezted a karjaidat a dereka köré fonva.

„…Már évek óta nem beszéltünk. Nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit kínos lenne?", kérdezte, arcán aggodalommal.

Megráztad a fejed a hátán. „Áh, Kuroko-kun kedves, biztoss vagyok benne, hogy örülni fog neked, Shige-kun. Ráadásul," Shigehiro megfordult, az arca egy kissé piros volt. „nem akarod látni, mennyit erősödött?"

Egy ideig gondolkodott rajta, majd bólintott.

„Nagyszerű!", kiáltottad, és adtál egy puszit az arcára. „Bár fogalmam sincs, mit vegyek fel."

Erre nevetett. „Emiatt egyáltalán nem kell aggódnod! Beülünk nézni, ahogy izzadt fiúk pattogtatnak egy labdát. Kétlem, hogy ehhez egy 'tökéletes' ruhára van szükség. És őszintén szólva, te bármiben jól nézel ki." Az utolsó részt csak halkan mondta.

„Köszönöm, Shige-kun, nagyon édes vagy."

„Áh, n-nem igazán, csak őszinte voltam." nevetett idegesen, és elindult. Hogy hova, arról fogalmad sem volt.

„Akkor had köszönjem meg újra, Shige-kun~" dúdoltad, amitől a fiú még jobban elpirult, és értelmetlen szavakat motyogott.

_**Következik: Mayuzumi Chihiro**_


	33. Mayuzumi Chihiro

Hogy hogy vonzódhattál Mayuzumi Chihirohoz, arról fogalmad sem volt. Igen, jól nézett ki, atletikus és az orra folyton egy könyvben, képregényben vagy valamiben van. Egy csendes lélek volt, elszigetelt, egy magányos farkas. Annak sem volt sok értelme, hogy képes részt venni egy csapatjátékban, mint a kosárlabda, de manapság ez a sport csak az ászokról szólt, a csapatmunkának kevés szerep jutott. Néhány csapat még ennek ellenére is hitt a csapatmunka erejében, de a Rakuzant csak egy dolog érdekelte – a győzelem. Számodra Mayuzumi nem tűnt olyan srácnak, aki annyira szenvedélyesen akarna győzni, vagy nos, bármi mást. Viszont nem ismerted jól, és sosem láttad, hogy a labdához ér, így nem tudhattad.

Habár a szerencséd úgy tűnt, megfordul, mikor a biológia tanárod, úgy döntött, jó ötlet lenne Mayuzumi partnerének kinevezni a feladathoz. Izgatott voltál, feldobott és egy kicsit ideges. Mi van, ha legjobb barátok lesztek? Vagy ha randizni kezdtek? Jelenetek tömkelege futott végig a fejedben, mialatt a szürke hajú fiú leült melléd, és kinyitott egy könyvet. Teljesen elfelejtve, hol is vagy, hangosan kezdtél beszélni: „Ez csodálatos~" és kuncogni.

„Mi a csodálatos?", kérdezte egy halk hang. Mikor elfordítottad a fejed, megláttad a fantáziáid fiúját, amint egy régi Shōnen Jump magazint olvas. (Tudtad, hogy régi, mert neked is megvolt ez a szám otthon.)

Dadogva válaszoltál: „Se-semmi! Nem hozzád beszéltem, vagy bárki máshoz!", vakargattad a tarkódat ártatlanul és zavarban.

„Oh. Tudod, mit kell csinálni?"

„Tessék?"

„A feladat. Tudod, mit kell csinálni? Nem vagyok valami jó a tudományokban."

_Beszél hozzám. Komolyan beszél hozzám, és a segítségemet kéri. Van Isten, és segít nekem!_ A következő percekben megpróbáltál elmagyarázni mindent, amit kell eltorzult hangon. Folyamatosan dadogtál; olyan nehéz volt koncentrálni, ha ránéztél, és egyáltalán nem segített, hogy a ventilátor a teremben hátrafújta a szürke haját. Úgy nézett ki, mintha egy sampon reklámban lenne.

„[Vezetéknév]-san." ébresztett fel Mayuzumi a sokadik álmodozásodból róla ezen a napon. „Sápadtnak tűnsz, kérsz valamit inni? Van egy üveg vizem."

„Oh, um, igen, köszi."

A fiú lecsavarta a kupakot, és átnyújtotta az üveget, majd nekitámaszkodott a biciklikorlátnak a focipálya mellett. Nem hitted volna, hogy Mayuzumi csak egy pár háztömbnyire lakik tőled, azt gondoltad, valami jobb szó híján menő helyen él. Mikor visszaadtad az üveget, ő is ivott egy kortyot, mire elpirultál. _Egy indirekt csók! Ez egy indirekt csók volt Mayuzumi-kunnal!_

„Kö-köszi." motyogtad továbbra is vörös arccal.

„Ez csak víz." vonta meg a vállát. „És segítettél korábban, szóval ez a legkevesebb." Elkezdett sétálni maga mellett tolva a biciklijét. Feléd fordította a fejét, és megkérdezte: „Jössz, [Vezetéknév]-san?"

Egy adag izgatottság futott végig az egész testeden. „I-igen, azonnal megyek!"

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egy fiú hazakísért, és a gondolat, hogy Mayuzumi Chihiro volt az a fiú, még édesebbé tette.

_**Következik: Furihata Koki**_


	34. Furihata Kōki

„Oh, a pici babám bibis lett~" mondtad babás hangon, vigyorogva a barátodra, Furihata Kōkira. „Ne aggódj, egyszer majd legyőzöl." biztosítottad, és letérdeltél mellé, elővettél egy ragtapaszt, és ráragasztottad a 'bibijére'. Mivel a Seirinben most mindenki egyedül edz, Furihata úgy döntött, ő is így tesz. Természetesen a te segítségeddel, mivel a bátyád is kosarazott.

„Kösz, [Név]-chan." mondta vöröslő arccal, amitől a szokásosnál is aranyosabban nézett ki. Felsegítetted a koszos földről, és odaadtad neki a narancssárga labdát. Furihata nyelt egy kicsit.

„Bi-biztos, hogy folytatnunk kéne? Úgy értem, kezd sötét lenni, talán hazamehetnénk." Nyugtalanul körbenézett, bár nem tudtad, mit keres. Talán valami bajt?

„Oh, gyerünk, Kōki, még 9 óra sincs." sóhajtottál, és odamentél a táskádhoz, ahol a pulcsid volt, és felvetted.

„Bo-bocsi, csak ha valami bűnözők erre járnának, nem tudnék sokat tenni…" Leült a padra, ahol a cuccaid is voltak. „Nem akarom, hogy megsérülj vagy megijedj, csak mert én nem vagyok jó semmire. Nem vagyok valami jó pasi, mi?", nevetett idegesen, kissé izzadva.

„Tudod," kezdted, és leültél mellé, az egyik karoddal átölelve a vállát. „Ha egy nagy és kemény srác lennél, aki bárkit le tud verni, valószínűleg nem szeretnélek annyira, mint amennyire most. Igen, persze, egy védelmező barát ezen a környéken (annak ellenére, hogy soha semmi sem történik) nem jönne rosszul, viszont" gyorsan megpusziltad az arcát. „nem akarok egy olyan srácot. Nem, amikor van egy ilyen nagyszerű barátom, mint te vagy. Most pedig, ha volnál szíves hazakísérni, nagyon boldog lennék."

Furihata arca sötétebb lett, és elkezdett nevetni. Úgy tett, ahogy javasoltad, és egy kicsit idegesen megpuszilta az arcodat. „Természetesen. Vihetem a táskádat, ha szeretnéd." Meghajolt, és a táskádért nyúlt.

„Köszönöm." Egy vigyor jelent meg az arcodon. „De ne erőltesd meg magad, nem szeretnénk, ha a bibid súlyosbodna."

„[Név]-chan!", nyafogott. „Ne hívd bibinek, az csak egy vágás, nem bibi!"

Furihata mindig aranyos volt, mikor frusztrált, és nem tehettél róla, muszáj volt egy kicsit kínozni szegény srácot.

**_Következik: Tsuchida Satoshi_**


	35. Tsuchida Satoshi

„Nekem adod?", kérdezted tátott szájjal, a kezedben egy Seirin mezzel – Tsuchida mezével.

„Igen! Ez a régi mez, de nem akartam kidobni, szóval úgy döntöttem, neked adom." mosolygott, és egy kicsit nevetett az arckifejezéseden.

„De, de… Te szereted ezt a mezt…"

„Nos, igen, de…" Megvakarta a tarkóját, az arca rózsaszín lett, és a hangja egy kicsit megremegett. „Téged jobban szeretlek."

Az alsó ajkad remegni kezdett, és a szemed nedvesedni. „Sa-Satoshi~~~!", sírtad, a karjaid a magas fiúra vetve. „É-én is szeretlek~!", mondtad a mellkasába.

A szüleid felnéztek a szobádba. „Ez a lány…" motyogta az anyukád egy gyengéd mosollyal, kuncogva.

„Hmmph, amíg nem csinál semmi butaságot, addig nem érdekel." mondta az apukád, és tovább olvasta az újságot. Ők már hozzászoktak a boldog sírásaidhoz, bár azt kívánták, bár ne lennél ennyire hangos…

**_Következik: _**_**Kawahara Kōichi**_


End file.
